harvaultiurmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragegegeqrg
Palm is a clairvoyant. Her ability requires her to feed her own blood to a dried merman corpse carrying a crystal ball. After fulfilling this condition, Palm becomes able to track the location of anyone she has seen with her own eyes.9 Type: Unknown Wink Blue (淋しい深海魚ウィンクブルー The Lonesome Deep Sea Fish) 128 - Palm Wink Blue After becoming a Chimera Ant, Palm can now use her powers of clairvoyance without having to spill blood. Palm's ability Wink Blue requires her to cover her right eye, after which she becomes able to see the last three people her right eye gazed upon at the same time.10 Type: Enhancement and Manipulation Black Widow (暗黒の鬼婦神ブラックウィドウ Fury of Shadows) Palm-Black-Widow Palm can wrap her entire body with her hair to form what seems to be a dress with a wide brim hat.11 This "outfit" can efficiently protect her body from attacks, enabling her to concentrate all of her aura on attacking using Ko instead of splitting it between offense and defense. Palm is an Enhancer, so she can use her aura to increase her natural abilities.3 She is also capable of leaving messages by detaching the aura from her body. Interestingly, the message she left remained after her temporary death. After becoming a Chimera Ant, she retained her previous Nen ability, although it changed slightly. It is revealed by Meruem that her aura has become stronger, leading the King himself to comment that she has “the strongest beauty of all the times has seen”. TriviaEdit Palm's name comes from the baseball pitch known as a palmball; Knuckle, Shoot, and Gyro are all similarly named. Her surname, Siberia, may be inspired by an old fashioned Japanese cake, popular in Japanese bakeries, named after the trans-siberian railway it is meant to resemble. This could be a reference to Palm's love of sweet things. Alternatively, her surname might have been chosen to create a contrast: palms are in fact associated with tropical environments, while Siberia is renowned for its cold temperature - reflective of her extreme behavioral changes. Palm claimed she learned of Biscuit through her ability; however, unless her original clairvoyance power also had other effects, it should have been impossible for her to do so, as she did not know Biscuit before and had no way to know she mentored Gon and Killua in the past. Palm's initial appearance is reminiscent to that of Sadako Yamamura from The Ring Palm bares a similar appearance and personality to Yukako Yamagishi from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, who can also control her hair and develops a crush on a main character According to "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Palm's stats are: Story Arcs Spirit Skill Strength Nen Talent Intelligence Chimera Ant arc: NGL 1/5 1/5 1/5 3/5 3/5 3/5 Chimera Ant arc: Palace Invasion 3/5 3/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 3/5 ReferencesEdit ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 ↑ 5.0 5.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 ↑ 6.0 6.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 ↑ 9.0 9.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 NavigationEdit showshowHunters Association showshowChimera Ants Categories: Female characters Hunter Chimera Ants Enhancers Magical beast Extermination team members Add category Reference Popups Languages: Français 中文 Help us grow Hunterpedia! GET STARTED Recent Wiki Activity Riehlvelt edited by Youcef GueAnnaba 1 day ago Leech edited by Animefan850 1 day ago Machi edited by RumbleXRumble 1 day ago Melody edited by RumbleXRumble 3 days ago See more > Live! Chat Hunterpedia Start a Chat Trending Fandom Articles 'Assassin's Creed: Awakening’ Manga Announced 'Assassin's Creed: Awakening’ Manga Announced 'Attack on Titan' Season 2 Teaser Just Dropped and It's Insane 'Attack on Titan' Season 2 Teaser Just Dropped and It's Insane Pokémon Sun and Moon Version Differences Across the Alola Region Pokémon Sun and Moon Version Differences Across the Alola Region Unlock the mysteries of Rey from 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' Unlock the mysteries of Rey from 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' 'Avatar' Comics: The Bridge Between the Two Eras 'Avatar' Comics: The Bridge Between the Two Eras Fan Feed